The present invention relates to a device for cutting through an adhesive bead of a pane, in particular a vehicle pane, having a motor-driven winding-up device that comprises a coil for winding up a cutting means in working direction for cutting through the adhesive bead.
A device of the before-mentioned kind has been known from DE 10 2006 013 417 A1.
Although the device according to the invention will be described hereafter in more detail with reference to an embodiment that relates to cutting out a windshield, it is understood that this description is not meant to limit the invention and that instead the device can be generally used for cutting out any pane that had been fixed by bonding, for example in motor vehicles, buildings, railway trains, cableway cabins, aircraft and ships.
Windshields of modern vehicles are firmly connected with a circumferential body flange by an adhesive bead consisting of a polyurethane adhesive or another suitable adhesive. The adhesive bead consists of a material so strong that the adhesive, together with the windshield, increase the mechanical stability of the vehicle. It is understood that due to the high strength and toughness of the adhesive cutting through the adhesive is a relative difficult task.
However, as windshields have to be exchanged relatively frequently, due to rockfall or other damage, there must be available for every vehicle type a suitable device and/or a suitable method by which the windshield can be removed.
In the case of the before-mentioned device, the winding-up device is supported on the body flange using a support while the winding-up device is driven to progressively cut through the adhesive bead. During that process, the winding-up device and the support are moved along the body flange in accordance with the progress of the cutting operation.
A device of that kind is normally driven by a universal motor, in combination with a reduction gear, to guarantee application of the required pull on the cutting means and a slow winding-up speed. As the winding-up device is supported on the body flange the cutting-through operation normally has to be interrupted several times and the operation can be continued only after transfer of the winding-up device to a different position. It is sometimes even necessary for that purpose to withdraw the cutting means from the winding-up device, in a sense opposite to the working direction. And due to the reduction gear normally used, this requires that considerable forces have to be applied.